Is this really happening?
by Itsjustchanged
Summary: Clary fray is just a regular teen who is trying to go through school unnoticed, but will a certain someone change this? And if so, for the better, or for the worse? Modern Day AU no shadowhunters rated T just in case. This is a bad summary... but please read and review anyway, cause i like to know what you guys think. Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Mortal Instruments, the characters and series all belong to Cassandra Clare.

'Why me'? is all that goes through my mind as i walk through the door into my first class of the year, chemistry, to see a seating plan up on the board. This thought comes into effect even more, when i see that my name is written next to none other than Jace Waylands. And as if things couldn't get any worse, he is already sitting in his seat, so i can't just slip into my seat and hope that he does't notice, oh no, this means that i'm going to have walk over to my seat and go through the whole awkward situation where he watches me as i pull out my seat and i don't know where to look or whether to introduce myself or just ignore him and wait for him to introduce himself.

Whilst i am having this whole debate in my head... i suddenly realize that he is staring at me and, so i decide that if i don't make the journey to my seat now, i never will. i begin walking, and all the while, he continues to stare at me, as do all of the girls in my class, although they are more like death glares than stares. Here is the thing about Jace Wayland, he is the most notorious player in our school. Which has a strong connection to the fact that he is also, possibly the most good looking guy that the world has ever come across. He epitomizes the 'golden boy', everything about him is golden. He has these molten, smoldering golden eyes, perfect blonde hair and a tan that any girl would die for. Looks wise, he has it all, however, his downfall is that he is a total ass, and has probably dated about 97% of the female population of the school, and before you ask, no, i'm not one of them.

At this point i am behind my chair, he isn't looking at me anymore, so i take this opportunity to slyly slip into my seat and go with the whole 'ignore him' approach. If he wants to talk to me, he can, that's his choice. Although i don't know why _he_ would want to talk to _me_.

So far, everything is going well. Jace hasn't attempted to talk to me, the teacher has started talking about what we will be covering this year, yada yada yada. I'm just about to zone out from everything she is saying until i hear the words that i was dreading, ''turn and say hello to the person sitting next to you, because they will be your partner for the rest of the year''. NO... no no no no no. this is the worst possible situation. I'm going to have to talk to him, what am i going to do now? with all of this going through my mind, i turn to my left to face the inevitable. ''im jace, and you are''? I am met with smoldering eyes, and signature smirk, and my first thought is 'im screwed'. ''Clary''...

To be continued... r&r


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

''Clary, like the herb. Right''? All i can do is nod, because if i try to speak, all that will come out is a jumble of incomprehensible words, that will no doubt embarrass me more than i already am. I am staring at him now and he is staring back at me expectantly, and in my mind i am struggling for something to say... the longer that this is happening, the more of a weirdo he is probably thinking i am. I am just about to say something when he interrupts me and says, ''I know i'm hot, but you don't have to keep staring at me little ginge, there's enough Jace to go around''.

At this, a bunch of his friends start laughing, and so do quite a few other groups of people in the room, because, apparently he said that louder than i would have liked. My face starts to turn red, both out of anger and embarrassment. Everyone is staring at me, and in case you haven't noticed, i don't like situations like this. I decide that there is nothing that i can say back to him, not that anyone would hear it anyway, and that it is impossible to escape the laughter around me so i grab my bag and run out of the room, leaving everyone, including a distraught teacher staring after me.

As i run down the hall, i come face to face with problem numero dos. Sebastian Verlac. Sebastian is one of those guys at school that everyone likes, everyone except me. This is because i have been his target for harassment for the last four years of my life. He constantly insults me, at every chance he gets. You name it, he's said it.

''Thumbalina'' he greets me.

''Verlac'' i say back, and for one second, just one second there, i think that maybe he will just leave it at that, and let me walk by and carry on with my life. I should be so lucky. As i try to proceed, he sticks his arm out to the side, so i cannot pass him. Over the years, i have learned that trying to pass him is aimless, i will not win, just end up with a problem that is a whole lot bigger than it was to start with. So i step backwards to look him in the eye.

He tuts and says ''skipping class, miss Fray, is a punishable offense''.

''well would you look who's talking now...'' i snap.

''Feisty little red, i like it. And actually, there is a reason that i'm out of class. The damn teacher...'' and he launches into a speech about how he got kicked out of class that i don't pay attention to because somewhere during his story, the bell rings and the hall floods with students. I'm looking around bored and am interrupted from my reverie when Sebastian snaps his fingers in front of my face.

''What''? i groan

''were you even listening to me''?

''No, i wasn't. What did you stop me for anyway? i'm sure it wasn't just to tell me why you got kicked out of class''.

''It wasn't''.

''Then why''?

''To do this''. And with that, he takes the lid off of the bottle of coke that he was holding, and with a wicked grin on his face, tips the whole lot of it over my head. I don't even have time to react, because i'm so shocked, and just as i had suspected, another chorus of laughter erupts around me. I'm having such a _great_ day...

I look around and everyone is looking back at me once again. I feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes, and i don't want to cry here, in front of all of these people, so i run as fast as i can to the girls toilets and slam the door. I drop my bag and slip down the wall to sit on the floor, burying my face into my hands. I don't know how long i sit there for, but my head snaps up at the sound of someone saying ''hey, are you ok''?

Standing before me, in all her glory is Isabelle Lightwood. ''yeah'', i reply, sounding pathetic. She looks unconvinced.

''really? are you sure? because it doesn't look like it''. She bends down, picks up a lock of my hair, examines it and then grimaces. ''what's this stuff in your hair''? Then i tell her all about my terrible chemistry lesson and all about Sebastian and the coke. She listens with a sympathetic look on her face and then helps me to clean my hair, and fix my face. We talk for a little longer, and then the lunch bell rings. We walk together to the dining hall and sit down, ignoring the funny glances and snickers that people are throwing at me, people including Jace Wayland...

**review, review, review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

When lunch ends, Isabelle and I walk to Art. It turns out that we have quite a few classes together, which is good. I like art, so the lesson passes pretty quickly and before i know it, the day has ended and i am finally allowed to escape this hell hole of a school. I say goodbye to Isabelle and tell her i'll meet her tomorrow, she says the same and i make my way toward the front gate. I immediately stop in my tracks when i see Aline Penhallow and her sorority of sluts blocking my way. Aline is Jace's girlfriend, and doesn't she know it. She sticks to him like a leech.

Here's the thing though, years ago Aline and i were best friends, but when we started high school she started going out Jace and became a total slut. Needless to say, she didn't want me around anymore after that. She was the first to speak up.

''Well if it isn't little Clary Fray. I heard about your 'episode' in chemistry today... i think it's cute that you have a little crush on Jace''.

Little _crush_?

''I'm sorry... _what''_?

All of her friends start laughing, and i just stand there thinking, _what the friggin' hell is she talking about_?

''You're seriously denying it? Oh my gosh, aren't you just the cutest thing''. kaelie says.

''Well Clary, i guess i'll just put you out of your misery now. Just so you know, Jace would never go out with you, he likes his girlfriend to be _experienced_ and _not_ ugly'' says Aline.

I just stare at her, not knowing what to do or say. What am i supposed to say to that? Denying it would just make me sound stupid and defensive, so i decide just to walk away. I push through them and walk outside the gate, i can still hear them laughing and the tears are prickling at the backs of my eyes again. They start to fall just as i begin running. About half way down the street, i run into something hard, and look up to see that it is not a_ something_, more a _someone_. Jace. The smirk falls from his face as i look up, and he sees that it's me.

''Clary''? he says looking confused, probably as to why i'm crying. But before he can say anything, i start running again. I vaguely hear him shout something along the lines of 'wait', but don't turn back. It isn't a normal thing for someone like him to be concerned about someone like me and, he was probably going to either insult me, or laugh at me, and I've had enough of that for one day.

**A/N: Review, review review. What did you think, love it? hate it? ways to improve it? tell me and thanks for reading :D Also, i'm sorry that this is really short, the next will be longer. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

After going home yesterday evening and crying some more, i decided that i need to stop being an over-sensitive spaz and get a life. I will not let Aline, Jace, Sebastian, kaelie, or any other vain, idiotic, airhead populars get to me.

Today is a new day, and with this new day comes a new Clary Fray. Well, sorta new. I still don't want people to notice me or anything, but anyways... i walk through the front gates for the second time of the year. Today, i have chemistry second period, so i spend all of first trying to convince myself that neither Jace, Kaelie, nor anyone else in chemistry will get to me. The bell rings signalling the end of first period, i put my books in my bag, get up from my chair and proceed toward chemistry.

Upon arrival in the room, there are only two other people there, who don't even bother to look up, which is an improvement on yesterday. I walk over to my seat, take my books out, put my bag on the floor and wait for the room to fill up. Apparently, sitting at the back of the room has it's perks, because most of the people in the now nearly-full room have either not noticed me or have simply just chosen to ignore my very existence, which i have no problem with. Class has started and Jace still isn't here. I'm beginning to think that maybe, by some miracle, he's ill or something. It seems that i always speak_ too_ soon, because it is at this very moment that he decides to make an appearance, much to the teachers annoyance and to mine. Everyone, including me, turns to stare at him.

''Sorry i'm late'' he mumbles and makes his way toward me to sit in his seat. He meets my eyes and i quickly look away, not wanting to give Kaelie something else to tell Aline about. I keep my eyes fixed on the board ahead of me and read it, something about atomic structure, not that i'm paying attention anyway. I feel Jace sit down next to me. He doesn't attempt to make conversation and neither do i. It's about half way through the lesson when the teacher starts talking about some project that we have to do. The whole thing doesn't sound that bad and i'm starting to not hate chemistry so much until she says, ''... and you will be happy to know that you won't be having to do this alone. There is a reason that you are all sat in two's. You will not only be doing class work with the person sat next to you, but your homework projects too. So you will have to work out whose houses you will be going to to complete it. I'm going to hand out the sheets now, and you can spend the last 10 minutes of the lesson talking it through''. _Seriously_?This teacher is out to get me. I feel Jace looking at me, so turn around, ready to take whatever it is that he has to throw at me.

''Why were you crying yesterday''? _Well this guy is blunt_.

''I -'' i cast a glance toward Kaelie and he seems to understand me because at this point, he interrupts me.

''Oh''. Realization dawns on his face, and i prepare myself for whatever sarcastic comment he is going to throw at me next, but instead he says

''You know, you shouldn't listen to Aline and her friends. They're all bitches''._ What_?

''But, Aline is your _girlfriend_...'' when i say this, his face changes, like he's tasted something bitter.

''Oh god. She's still telling people that''? I just nod.

''Well she isn't...'' He doesn't seem to have anything else to say and neither do i and i can't help but wonder why he is trying to make _me_ feel better and justify himself to _me_...

Anyway, we end up drifting into this really uncomfortable silence, which lasts for about five minutes, until the lunch bell rings. I'm the first person to get up and exit the room. _Well that was weird_. I walk toward the dining hall thinking about my conversation with Jace and not knowing what to make of it. I stand at the entrance to the dining hall and see Isabelle sitting at a table. She notices me and waves me over. When i sit down, she must notice that i have something on my mind, because she asks

''What are you thinking''? I Decide to drop the subject.

''Nothing''. Iz just nods and starts eating.

**A/N: Review, review, review. I want to know what you think. It is your reviews that drive me to write, because i write for you to read. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of lunch, Iz asks me if i want to sleep at her house tonight, since her brother is having a friend over. And lets face it, i haven't got the most exciting life in the world, this is just about as good as it gets. Anyways, i decide that it can't do any harm and it'll be fun, so i agree to meet her in the parking lot after school.

I say goodbye to Iz and make my way to my next class, and after that, my last. They drag a lot, but i just keep thinking about going to Iz's house and what we're gonna do. That gets me through English and Math. My last class finally ends and i drag myself out of my seat, to the lockers. I start getting my books and stuff out and...

''Hey'' I look to my left to see Jace looking back at me. Smirk on face.

''Hi'' i reply skeptically.

We stand there for about 30 seconds looking at each other, and i am starting to get lost in his beautiful eyes... they're so pretty and golden and- _what the hell Clary? You don't like Jace. He's an ass._ He clears his throat, which thankfully, pulls me out of whatever deranged land i was going into.

''Soooo...'' he says.

''Soooooo...''? i say back looking at him expectantly.

He stands there for a few more seconds, staring at me with this weird look on his face that is beginning to make me uncomfortable.

''What do you want''? i snap.

''Calm it ketchup''

''Ketchup''?

''Yeah, cause its red, and so is your hair. _Jesus_, you're more stupid than i thought''.

''Asshole''. i mutter under my breath, fully aware that he will hear me.

''I heard that''. He says, and if i'm not mistaken, he has a slightly wounded look on his face. But it's gone as soon as its there.

''No shit Sherlock. And you're calling_ me_ the stupid one?'' He doesn't seem to have anything to say back to that, and i do a little happy dance in my head because i won. Yes, _me_.

''What is it that you wanted to talk to me about''?

''Oh, i was gonna ask you if you wanted to come over to my place tomorrow, to do that chemistry project.''_ Oh, the project._ I think about it. This could be a potentially awkward situation and i don't like those. I'm trying to come to a decision in my head, but my thoughts are interrupted when Jace says

''Come on, most girls would do anything to be in your position. Having some alone time with this''. He gestures to himself._ Ugh, that's disgusting. The thought of 'alone time' is at this moment, making me feel physically sick._

''Well, i'm not most girls''.

''I know that''. He says rather quietly and distantly, like his mind is in a different place. _What the hell?_ I clear my throat to bring him back to planet Earth. He looks at me.

''Sure, i'll come to your house. But only because i have to''. And this is true, because the last thing that i want to happen, is to be stuck in an awkward situation with Jace Wayland, of all people.

''Whatever you say...'' he says with a smirk on his face, and i actually roll my eyes at this. ''But seriously, here after school''?

''Fine''. i groan. Jace starts to walk away, but before he goes through the exit, he shouts ''I'll see you tomorrow Ketchup, wear something nice!''

_That son of a bitch._ ''Don't call me that!'' i yell back, The only response i get is the echo of his laughter down the hallway.

* * *

I finish getting my stuff and walk to the parking lot to meet Izzy and her brother, who is apparently also in our year. I don't know him though, we have no classes together. I'm still trying to calm my anger at Jace, when i spot her leaning up against what looks like a black Mercedes. I walk over to her.

She sees me and says ''Hey'', and then introduces me to her brother Alec, who seems nice. We get in the car and i give Alec directions to my house, where i quickly jump out to get my stuff. I then get back in the car to go to the Lightwood's house. We drive for about 10 minutes until we pull into a driveway, in front of a house that looks more like a mansion. Seriously, its like my house x50. I gasp and Iz turns to me, with a knowing look on her face.

''You _live_ here''? I ask in utter disbelief. All she does is nod at me.

''You didn't tell me that you're _rich_''. I am in such a deep state of shock, that Izzy practically has to drag me out of the car. I grab my bag and follow her into the house. And just as i had suspected, the interior is just as beautiful as the exterior, with marble floors and high ceilings. All i can think is _wow_. She leads me up to her room on the top floor. There are only 3 rooms there; Izzy's bedroom, Alec's bedroom and a massive bathroom. I mean _massive. _There is two of everything.

Isabelle pulls me into her room. _Oh my friggin' god_. There is one huge bed in the middle of the room, like_ huge _and there's a dresser in the corner. This isn't the best part though. On the far side of the room, the whole wall is just one huge window with an amazing view of the city, and the wall in front of the bed is entirely taken up by a massive door, that leads into a walk in wardrobe that is 3x the size of my bedroom. Also, there are colours everywhere; red, blue, green, purple, yellow and so the list goes on. I deposit myself on the bed, taking in my surroundings.

Not long afterwards, Izzy puts on a movie and joins me where i'm sitting. It's a really long film, and it doesn't finish until about 7pm. When it does finish, we talk for a while and then get changed into our pyjamas. I go to my bag, and soon realize that of all things to forget to bring to a sleepover, i forgot my pajamas. I face palm myself._ Jace was right, i am stupid_. wait what? Jace? why am i thinking about-? _Damn i must be tired_. I shout over to Izzy, who is in her closet, telling her of my conundrum, and she emerges with a very tiny tank top and extremely short shorts, shoving them in front of my face.

''You want me to wear these''? I ask in disbelief.

''No Clary... i want you to eat them''. She says sarcastically, with a blank look on her face.

''But...Bu-'' she interrupts me. ''But what Clary? You either wear these, or sleep in those jeans. I know what i would choose''.

Feeling completely defeated, i exit the room and make my way toward the bathroom to get changed. I get inside and lock the door. I then changed into what i would consider more as underwear than pajamas and look in the mirror. I huff. At least noone will see me... and with that thought, i leave the bathroom, only to collide with something hard. I nearly fall backward, but a strong arm steadies me. I look up to see the last person i ever expected to see.

''_Jace_? What the hell are you doing here''? He looks as shocked as i feel.

''Gee. Its nice to see you too Clary!'' he replies sarcastically. At this point, i realize that he still has his arm around me, my skin tingles where he is touching me, but i ignore it. I step back to escape his grasp. I almost instantly regret this decision, because this way, he gets a full view of me in my so called 'pajamas'.

His eyes widen immediately when this happens, and he gulps audibly. _Oh. My. God. This has gone beyond the point of awkward. it's embarrassing. _

He finally looks at my face, and i feel a blush creeping onto up my cheeks. I'm shocked to see that he is also blushing _a lot_, and if this were any other situation, i probably would have laughed but right now all i want is for the ground to swallow me whole. I shift on my feet, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He clears his throat, and swallows hard again before he speaks.

''uh, i... um Al- Alec invited me, you know.. t- to stay...'' he says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Nervous? Jace?_ Ok Then..._

_''Oh'' _is all say back. And we stand there for a while longer, the silence getting more and more uncomfortable. I decide it's time to leave.

''Well, i should-'' i start.

''Yeah, s- sure, sure''. he says. ''I'm just gonna.. go the the bathroom''. I nod at this, and step to my left toward Izzy's room, but he steps left too. So i step right, but he does the same. We do this a couple of times, and a few nervous laughs later, we manage to get around eachother. He goes into the bathroom, and i stand in the hall, trying to calm my fast-beating heart and waiting for the blush on my cheeks to fade. _That was confusing_. Why is my heart beating so fast, why am i so nervous, why did my skin burn where he touched it?

I lean against the wall for another minute, trying to figure out the answers to these questions. And then suddenly, it his me like a punch in the face.

_I have a crush on Jace Wayland..._

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. Please continue to review, because i love to know your opinions on it or any suggestions on how i could improve. I made this chapter longer, as requested and will be updating some time in the next couple of days :D**

**Thanks again- RealReality. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. The Series and Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

I come to the conclusion that it's best not to inform Izzy of my encounter with Jace, since it will just complicate things in my mind further and i'm struggling to come to terms with the whole 'crush' thing myself anyway.

I go back into her room after about five minutes out in the hall and try to act natural. _You can do this Clary, you can do this_. When Iz hears me enter the room, she turns to me and smiles. I smile back and walk over to sit on the bed next to her.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asks. I tilt my head sideways thoughtfully. "Ummmm..." _I still can't take my mind off of the events of just a few minutes ago. I keep thinking about the way his hand felt against my bare skin and-_ Izzy interrupts my chain of thoughts

"Let's talk boys" she says with a mischievous grin on her face. Oh no, this isn't heading in the right direction. I try to steer the conversation a different way...

"Actually, I was going to suggest that we watch another movie. I thought that this one looked good" i say, getting up from the bed and picking up a random DVD from the floor, pretending to look interested in it. Apparently, I haven't got much of a talent when it comes to acting, because Izzy seems to notice straight away that I am In fact not in _any_ _way_ interested in this DVD, but am actually making a pathetic attempt at trying desperately, to change the subject of conversation.

"Claaaaaarrrrryyy...?" she says, stretching out the syllables of my name... _Yep, this is definitely heading in the wrong direction._

"Whaaaaaaatt?" I say back, trying to match her tone of voice. I decide that I'm going to go with the whole 'I have no idea what you're talking about' approach. _Yeah_. Or at least I'm going to _try_ and go with the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' approach.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" She asks this with the 'I know you know something I don't know and I know you're going to tell me' face. My mind goes into a mild state of panic. I'm struggling to think of a response and all the while she is still looking at me with that face. That _damn_ face. Well i have to say _something_.

"Noooooo...?" _Damn, that didn't come out right_. I'm screwed. Izzys grin gets even bigger, if that is possible, when I say this.

"Who is it?" she asks me excitedly, motioning for me to join her on the bed again. I get up and go over to her, putting on my best mask of indifference. _Deny, deny, deny._

_"_Isabelle Lightwood, I have no idea what you're talking about." I say to her.

"C'mon Clary, I wanna know.." she says childishly, and I almost snap when I see the cute puppy dog look on her face. But no, I will not tell anyone. I will deny everything.

I shake my head "There is no one Izzy, OK? I don't like anyone." I say finally, desperate to end this conversation. She must see the look in my eyes because, at this, she nods her head and proceeds to look at the DVD that I picked up before, _phew_. Although she still has a doubtful expression on her face. _  
_

We watch another movie before we go to bed. Iz is beside me, laughing hysterically at it but I just can't seem to get into it because my mind is too preoccupied with thoughts of Jace. Thankfully Izzy doesn't notice, because i don't know what I would do If i were put in the 'talking about feelings' situation, it would be difficult to hide the fact that I have a crush on Jace. When the movie finishes, we both go to sleep, and whilst Izzy goes out like a light, I lie awake for what seems like hours, trying to figure out what's going on In my head.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. The sound of Izzys alarm clock wakes me from my dreams, dreams featuring he who shall not be named (not Voldemort, no). I turn in the bed to see that Iz isn't there. _Weird, she must have gone to get breakfast or something_. Anyway, I think nothing of it and start getting ready, afterall, we do have school today. I go and have a shower and then dress in some new clothes. Going back to Izzy's room, I pass Alec's, and by the sounds of it, no one is in there either. When I get to Izzy's, she still isn't back. So I wait in there for another ten minutes, and when she doesn't turn up, decide to make my way downstairs to see if she's in the kitchen. She could be eating breakfast.

I start to walk downstairs cautiously, hoping that I don't run into Jace because after last night, I don't know how I would make it through the awkward tension. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear someone in the kitchen and assume that it's izzy eating or something. However, as I turn the corner and enter the room, I am greeted with a cocky blonde, who's name is not Isabelle, but Jace.

_Shit._

Its ok. He hasn't seen me yet, I'll just turn back around and go back up the stairs again. He will never know that I was here. But as always, life just _isn't_ that easy, because as I turn to leave, the friggin' floorboard creeks and he turns around to see me standing awkwardly in the doorway, with a face that is probably as red as my hair right now.

When he sees me, his eyes light up and his whole face is taken over by a huge smirk._ This isn't going to be good. _Obviously, he isn't feeling as embarrassed as I am after last night.

"Good Morning Ketchup." he says, looking me up and down. "I see you've change clothes since last night." he says, shaking his head and laughing. I ignore this comment, and make my way into the room, taking a seat opposite him. He looks at me and I look back at him.

"Where are Izzy and Alec?" I ask.

"I dont know, I was hoping that _you_ would tell _me_." He replies, looking confused.

"Wait. So you _don't_ know where they are?" I ask him again. He shakes his head.

"That _is_ what I just said." he tells me, like I'm a five year old or something. _Ugh...Idiot._

"Great." I whisper under my breath. Izzy and Alec are gone and are god knows where. I have no way of getting to school and I am stuck in a house with the biggest idiot, slash man whore, slash ass that the world has ever seen.

I pick up my phone and text Iz, asking her where she is and then put my phone out on the table. Looking up, I see that jace has a huge smile on his face. Like a _genuine_ smile. _Ok_? I pull my eyebrows together curiously.

"What is it?" I ask feeling insecure. "Is there something on my face?" I automatically put my hand up to my face to cover it, but to my suprise, he leans across the table and catches my hand, holding it in his. I'm sure that my mouth is gaping open right now, because of how shocked I am at what is happening. I can't even pull my hand away because of how frozen I am by the feeling of it. My heart is pounding in my ears and i barely hear when he says

"No... it's perfect." _Whoa. He thinks I'm perfect?_ He keeps leaning in closer, and all that is running through my mind Is that _Jace Wayland is going to kiss me_. But he doesn't, because it is at this precise moment in time, that my phone decides to ring...

**Oooo cliffhanger. I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to update, I have had some exams to revise for and stuff. But anyway, it's up now! That's all that matters. Right? Please review, as always. Thanks.**

**-RealReality. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

I jerk backward, nearly falling out of my seat in the process. _What are you thinking Clary? You idiot. _Jace is looking at me like I'm a freak...like_ I_ was about to kiss _him_. His mouth is moving, but no words are coming out. He is as shocked as i am at what just _nearly_ happened. He obviously can't get anything out of his mouth, and so instead, looks toward the table at my phone which has, meanwhile, stopped ringing.

''Oh'' I say, looking down at it. _Well that sounded pathetic._ I pick it up and flip it open. When i look up again, Jace is at the other side of the room, facing away from me. Oh God. Looking at my phone, I see that I have a missed call from izzy. Turning to face the window, I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

''Where the hell are you Iz?'' I whisper shout down the phone, because I don't want Jace to think that I'm any weirder than he already does.

''Clary? Finally. Why didn't you pick up the phone before?'' she replies, her voice a mix of relief and curiosity.

''I um- I...''_ No Clary, no stuttering_. ''Well...i-''

''Clary? Is everything ok?''_ Crap._

''Yeah, yeah I'm fine... It was just- i um... i just woke up.''

''Oh ok then.'' she says. _Well that was close_... I clear my throat.

''Well, where are you then?'' I ask, realising why I called her in the first place.

''Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, Alec got a call at about 4am from our parents to go to our aunts house. Our great-grandmother had a bad turn early this morning and our aunt wanted to go see her, so she asked if we could take care of our little cousins, since they're only like, 6 and 7.''

''Oh i'm sorry about that, Iz. Are you ok?'' I ask in a sympathetic voice, suddenly feeling guilty about kinda yelling at her before.

''Oh yeah i'm fine thanks. Just trying to stay strong for my parents, you know? Anyway, i should be the one feeling sorry for you right now... being stuck in the house with that jerkface. Ew,'' _You have no idea, Iz. No idea._

_''_Um...'' I say, thinking of a way to change the subject of conversation. ''So when will you be back?''

''Oh damn... I forgot to tell you. Alec and I probably won't be able to get to school until about lunch time today...'' She says, getting quieter, her voice trailing off.

''Soooo...?'' I ask

''You'regonnahavetogetaridetoschoo lwithJace.'' She says so quickly that i struggle to hear her, and when i do understand what she says...

''NO!'' I say. ''No way, i'm not going to school with him. I- i cant. Who-? What-? I...'' I think I'm hyperventilating. I can't go to school in the same car as that douche of a boy. Not after what just happened, what would i do? That would be the awkwardest of awkward situations.

''I'm sorry Clary.'' Iz says, and just as i am about to give her a piece of my mind when... _Beeeeeeeeeep_.

_Bitch put the phone down on me._

I turn around and throw my phone down on the table, burying my head in my arms. _My life is over._

''You ok Ketchup?'' _Shit_. I forgot that he was here. I look up, my face red with embarrassment.

''Fine.'' I mumble. He chuckles a bit.

''See... you even look like ketchup, with that red face of yours.''

''I-'' I start, looking down toward the table to cover my face.

''It's ok, i have that effect on every girl.'' _And the arrogant and cocky Jace is back. _I forget my embarrassment, since he seems to have forgotten his. The whole 'kiss' thing was obviously a moment of madness. He probably meant none of it, just wanted to laugh at me afterward. He's acting as if it never happened, so i will too.

''Hahaha.'' I laugh humorlessly. ''You're so fucking hilarious, that I'm finding it hard to breathe.'' I say sarcastically. And what confuses me, is that that hurt look is on his face again. But, again, it's gone as soon as it was there. Jace clears his throat.

''Oh ketchup, didn't you know? Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour.'' He says, looking pleased with himself.

''Oh Jace...'' I reply, matching his arrogant tone of voice. ''Didn't you take 9th grade english? It's 'sarcasm is the lowest form of wit', not humour. Oh, and as i recall, It's also the highest form of intelligence.'' I say the last bit in a bitterly sweet voice, a tight smile on my lips. He looks taken aback and i smile inwardly at myself._ Yeah, i got you there didn't i? _After a minute of silence he says

''Was that Izzy on the phone?''

''Yeah.'' I spit back, still pissed at him. He looks at me expectantly.

''_Well what did she want_?'' he asks, pronouncing every syllable and talking to me like i'm a five year old. _Again._

''She told me that her and Alec had to go to their aunts to look after their cousins because her great-grandmother is ill...''

''Oh.'' Jace says looking concerned. ''Are they ok?'' _Aww his face is all crinkled with concern... he looks soooo cute..._ Shut up Clary, you hate him. I cough.

''Well she said that they are, but i should imagine that they're probably not. Just don't really want to talk about it, I suppose.'' I say.

''I know what you mean... did she say anything else?'' _Well here goes. _I take a deep breath.

''She said that I'll have to get a ride to school with you...'' I say, not looking at his face because I'm afraid of what he is going to say. When i finally do look at him, I see what I had feared. There is a huge smirk is on his face. Well, this is going to be just _great, _I think.

''Did she now?'' he asks, looking mischievous.

''Yes.'' I say back, feeling irritated.

''And what makes her think that I'm going do that?'' he says looking at me, smirk still on face. _Asshole. Why do i have to like this guy? _I decide that I've had enough.

''Look-'' i start, but he interrupts me.

''I have a reputation to uphold Ketchup, and i won't have you ruining it for me. As soon as we get there, we walk in opposite directions. Ok?'' he says. _And as much as i hate to admit it, that kinda hurt a little. That he is so embarrassed to be seen with me. _I nod, despite my doubtful thoughts.

''So you'll take me?'' I ask.

''Yes.'' he sighs, sounding defeated. ''We'll leave in about 15 minutes.'' At this, i go upstairs to pack my stuff.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

''CLARY!'' Jaces voice startles me. I'm nearly finished packing my stuff. Has the boy never heard of the phrase 'Patience is a virtue'? _god_.

''WHAT?'' I yell down the stairs angrily.

''GET THE FUCKING HELL DOWN HERE. IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!'' he shouts back.

''WAIT A MINUTE, FOR CHRIST SAKE.''

...

''CLARY!'' he yells again. I grab my stuff and go pounding down the stairs, out of breath by the time I get to the bottom. He stands there waiting for me, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

''What the hell is your problem? You must've known I was coming.'' He smirks at this and I'm confused as to why. And then it dawns on me... wrong choice of words. _Way to make things worse for yourself Clary._

_''_Ugh, you know what i mean, you perv.'' Now he starts laughing, so i push past him and go out of the front door.

''You know Ketchup, you really _should_ think before you speak.'' Jace tells me, half laughing still.

''Just open the damn door.'' I say, fedup with his childishness.

''Of course m'lady'' he says, and when i scowl at him, he laughs even harder. He unlocks the car and i slip inside, slamming the door. He gets in beside me, and my heart starts hammering because of our close proximity. _Control yourself Clary. _When we both have our seatbelts buckled, he starts to drive. I'm staring out of the window to try and avoid conversation when he puts the radio on and the melodic voice of Jeff Mangum blasts through the speakers. I whip around, staring at him in disbelief.

''You like Neutral Milk Hotel?'' I ask, eyes wide. He looks at me like it's obvious.

''Well, yeah. You know who they are?'' he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

''Yes! They're like, the best band ever. I didn't think you would like them...'' I say, still shocked.

''Are you kidding me? I love them.'' he says, and then he starts singing and i can't help but laugh at how insanely stupid he sounds _and_ looks. He looks at me and smiles, singing even louder. _I like this Jace. He isn't insulting me or laughing at me, he's being sorta nice and i like it. _But not all good things can last forever, because 5 minutes later, we arrive at the school parking lot. Jace finds a space, far away from the others, and parks. Once he pulls the keys out of the ignition, he turns to face me.

''So, are you still coming to my place after school to do the project?'' _Oh yeah, the project._

''Uh, yeah.'' I reply. He looks out of his window, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding my gaze.

''Well... i don't think that we should meet in school. We should meet here, out of the way.'' He says quietly, looking slightly uncomfortable. I nod, and then realise that he can't see me, because he isn't looking at me. i clear my throat.

''Sure.'' I say, trying to keep my voice steady. _Am i really that bad? _He must hear a waver in my voice, because he turns around and smiles kindly.

''I just don't want people to get the wrong idea. You know? I'm sure you don't either. Do you?''

''Oh... No'' I say, trying to look and sound convincing. ''That would just be wierd-'' He grins widely at me.

''Yeah.'' he says, sounding kinda relieved. We fall into an uncomfortable silence, and it's becoming awkward, so i decide that this is my cue to leave.

''Well, i should go, see you in chemistry and thanks for the ride.'' I turn and exit the car hastily, before he can say anything and leave him no doubt staring after me.

I get into the school and go to the girls toilets, locking myself in a cubicle. I try to get my head around the events of the last 24 hours; I have a crush on Jace Wayland. _He is arrogant, then he is nice, then he tries to kiss me, then he is arrogant again, then he is nice. _

_I am so confused. _I get up and leave the toilets. When the bell rings, i make my way toward English, with only one thought in my head; I don't know what's going on with this guy, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out...

**Thanks for reading. Please review, as always. And also, if you get the chance listen to some Neutral Milk Hotel. Their sound isn't for everyone, but i absolutely love them, so yeah, i thought I'd mention them in here. Thanks again. And 2,000 words.**

**-RealReality :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyof the Mortal Instruments. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

I'm not going to do it anymore. I have thought long and hard about the situation that I am in. I will never admit my feelings for Jace. I will ignore them and they will go away. I won't be his friend if he is going to do things like this. He can't keep changing his attitude toward me. I'm an Idiot for ever believing that anything could happen between the two of us.

When I arrive at my chemistry room, ready to blank Jace, I'm shocked by what I see. "Da fuck?" I mutter under my breath. Aline is on Jaces lap, and they're both sucking eachothers faces off. I thought he said he didn't go out with Aline anymore, and he seemed pretty disgusted at the idea of it. But I shouldn't be surprised really, should i? _Asshole_. Just another thing for him and his friends to laugh about I suppose. Tricking Clary into liking Jace and then making her feel like shit.

Obviously the teacher isn't here, I'm early, and apparently so is Jace, for which reason I do not know. I hate to admit that I am slightly hurt by the sight that is before me, so I step back out of the classroom before either of the two notice me. I lean my back against one of the lockers and think about what is happening. _Why do I like this guy? All he is is an egotistical bastard. Get over yourself, he'll never like you. _I take a deep breath and turn to go back into the room. Only to be stopped by a large hand being placed on my shoulder, pulling me back. I'm not surprised when I discover whose hand it is.

Sebastian. He has a scary smile on his face. _This isn't going to be good. _

"fuck off, Sebastian." I tell him. I hear a chorus of laughter erupt around me, and look up to discover a whole group of guys, Sebastian's friends, surrounding me. I gulp. There are maybe 10, 15 of them. Realising that there is no point in trying to fight a loosing battle, I escape from Sebastian's grasp, only to be trapped again by one of his friends. James, I think it is.

"Clary, is it?" James asks, with a sly smirk. I look at the ground, refusing to answer him, until he grabs hold of my chin roughly and forces my face up to look at him. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to fight back a flashback and not succeeding.

(Flashback)

_"CLARISSA!" my father calls, but i don't stop. I cringe away from his booming voice and continue running. I don't know where I will go. In the back of my mind, I know that eventually I will come to a dead end. He always locks the doors. I run through to the kitchen and hear him call my name again, his voice sounding even angrier than it did before. His footsteps get louder and heavier as he comes closer. I let out a sob. There is no way that I will be able to escape him. I'm just delaying the inevitable._

_I finally come to the living room, and there is nowhere left to run. I stand in the corner, and wrap my arms around myself, trying to comfort myself as I hear his footsteps get closer. I feel his presence and I know that he is stood in front of me. My whole body freezes, preparing for the next injury.. I stare at the ground, cringing away from him and trying not to cry, because that always makes it worse. He grabs hold of my chin forcefully, and raises his hand... "NO" I scream. "NO..."_

(End of flashback)

"NO, PLEASE!" Tears are streaming down my face as i slip down to the ground and curl myself into a ball, hugging my knees. I squeeze my eyes together tightly, trying keep the image of his face from my mind. I try to steady my breathing, when I am startled by a loud voice. Jace.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" he yells, slamming James up against a row of lockers. I can only stare in shock at what is going on. James looks terrified.

"I... Nothi-" James stutters. Jace slams him up against the lockers again and he winces in pain. A crowd of people gather around them.

"Nothing?" Jace says hysterically. The other boy just nods, and this seems to set something off in Jace, because at this, he pulls his hand backward and punches James square in the face. But then he does it again... and again... and again. I think he has already gone unconscious, but Jace still continues to punch him. The way he is acting is scaring me. _This is enough, why is he sticking up for me? Doesn't mind being associated with me now then? _I think. I stand up, wiping at my eyes vigorously and stride toward the two of them. I push my way through the crowd of people until I am behind jace.

"STOP" I yell. Jace's head snaps around and he meets my eyes, the look in them is almost disbelieving. He lets go of James, who falls on the floor, and goes to reach for me.

"Clary..." he says softly. I step away from him. I have never been so utterly pissed at any human being in my entire life. A grimace takes over my face as i try to hold myself together.

"Oh, so I'm good enough to be seen with you now?" I ask sarcastically, edging further away from him.

"What?" he asks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I tell him, and finally some kind of realisation dawns on his face.

"Clary-" he repeats, but I interrupt him.

"Don't 'Clary' me" I say. He goes to say something, but I carry on talking. "You're an asshole, do you know that?" I decide against saying anything about the almost kiss. "You think you're the 'big I am'... well news flash, Jace. You're just an egotistical prick, who has nothing better to do with his life, than feed off of other peoples misery, and that is really, _really_ sad." He looks completely taken aback. And when he finally does muster up something to say...

"I'm sor-" he starts, but I don't let him continue. I put my hands up in front of me.

"Save it." I say. " Don't waste your _precious_ breath on words that you don't mean." And with that, I turn on my heel, walk through the path that the crowd has made for me and out of the front gates, leaving Jace and the whole of our year staring after me.

**Thanks, and please, please review. Thanks for all of the reviews I have had already and the follows and favs. I really appreciate them and am trying to improve the story by taking on your advice. And if you can, please reccomend this story to others etc. cause I'm trying to get it more recognised and then update more often because I love reading your guys' review, it makes me smile. **

**Thanks again **

**-RealReality :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

When I get outside the gates, I stare back at the school, pondering what just happened. _What did just happen?_ I try to work it out in my head when I am interrupted by my ringing phone. I take it out of my pocket and see that it is Izzy.

"Hello?" she says, sounding worried.

"Hi..." I reply questioningly. "Is everything ok?" I ask.

She sighs in relief. "I'm ok, but what about you? What happened?" _What_?

"What do you mean?"

She lets out a breath, as If frustrated. "You know, with you and Jace." _How does she know? _

"How do you know what happened?"

"I have my connections." She says in a rush. _Well here i go..._

"He stood up for me." I say.

"He stood up for you?" she repeats slowly.

"Yeah." I confirm. "He started beating up some guy who-" Isabelle interrupts me.

"-Clarissa Fray, you idiot girl." she says.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I said, you're an idiot." She repeats, dragging out the words for me to understand.

"I know what you said" I say, annoyed.

"Then why did you ask?" _smartass_.

"Ugh, whatever. If you're not going to listen to me I'll just pu-" I say, waiting for her to apologise, cause i know she will.

"Okay, okay" she says "Tell me what you wanted to say."

I take a deep breath. "Something happened with this guy, it wasn't even a really big deal, but me being me, I started crying"

I'm lying when I say some of this, because what happened with my dad _is_ a big deal, but I just don't like to think about it. I continue.

"Next thing I know, Jace is slamming him up against some lockers and yelling in his face, asking him what he did to me. Then he starts hitting him, and if I hadn't have stopped it, I think Jace actually might have actually killed him."

Iz clears her throat and asks "And you are pissed at him for this because...?"

I finish her sentence. "Because... He isn't exactly nice to me. He teases me all the time, and as much as I hate to admit it, it does upset me." I take a breath.

"So..." Iz says. _God she's impatient_.

"So... He can't treat me like that, upset me I mean. And then going around beating up other guys that upset me. I'm not some kind of toy that he owns and can do what he pleases with whenever. You know?" She goes quiet for a long time.

"Iz?" I ask, wondering why she isn't talking.

"Clary." she says, suddenly taking on a serious tone of voice "You and Jace have one messed up relationship."

I scoff a little.

"Relationship?" I repeat, trying not to laugh and to hide the glint of hope in my voice, which I hate. "We have no relationship."

"Mhmm" she says, with a knowing voice, which worries me a little. _Does she know that I like him_? I hope not, cause that could result in some messed up shit on my part. There seems to be nothing to talk about now.

"So, I guess I'll see you later" I say.

"Yeah" she says, and before we can even discuss when 'later' might be, she puts the phone down and I am just listening to the monotoned beep of a hung up phone.

What am I going to do now?

* * *

_Oh. My. God_... Everyone is looking at me.

As I walk through the halls, I pull my hood further over my head, trying to hide myself from other peoples glares. I don't get much of a positive result from that, they still all recognise me. _Damn the bright red hair._

Some people whisper. At least they have the decency to try to be discreet about it, others are just outright talking about me, no doubt about how much of a bitch I am. But I don't feel bad, he deserved what I said. It's about time someone told him that the whole world doesn't revolve around Jace Wayland.

I spend the day making my best effort to avoid Jace and his friends. The whole day is going not so bad so far; I've had no lessons with Jace, and all of these have not had a seating plan, so I've just sat at the back, trying to block out the gossip and dirty looks sent my way. When it's lunch, I sit with Iz, as per usual, and we try our best to ignore everyone.

However, as the day goes on, Chemistry gets closer and closer. All day, I've been ignoring the fact that this lesson will come, and now that its next period, to be honest... I'm shitting myself.

There is 5 minutes left of English, meaning 5 minutes left until I see Jace. As you can probably guess, I didn't go to his house last night...

I keep looking at the clock.

4 minutes. _What will I say to him_?

3 minutes. _Do I apologise_?

2 minutes. _No, he's the one who should apologise._

1 minute. _Breathe Clary, calm down._

And then... the bell rings. _Fuck_.

Remind me please, in future times, that procrastination just tends to make things worse.

For a minute I panic, until a thought comes into my head. I actually face palm myself in the hallway, attracting a few wired looks.

I quickly carry on walking.

God I'm stupid. All I need to do is skip chemistry, that's how I'll avoid him. I start walking toward the gates with a stupid smile on my face. I'm such a nerd.

All is going well until I walk past my chemistry room, and my teacher decides that she will greet people at the door before they walk in. Now, to my knowledge, she has _never_ done this before. And it is today of _all_ days that she decides to start doing it.

I try to turn around and go out the other doors, but she sees me and I have to resist the urge to throw a brick at her, but unfortunately, there are no bricks handy and that is likely to lead to permanent expulsion and, quite possibly, a prison sentence.

She looks at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Clary" she says "where are you going?" _ummm_...

"Oh, I- um I just..." she raises her eyebrows, clearly amused by my nervous and stuttering state and then gestures with her arm for me to enter the room. _What am I supposed to do now_? I consider bursting into tears to see if she'll let me be excused from class. As I stand there thinking, her impatience grows as she shifts on her feet. Finally, she's had enough.

"Clary!" she snaps, making me jump. I sigh, walking toward the door and giving myself a mental pep talk. _You can do this, don't be such a pussy_. With this thought in my head, I proceed to enter the room.

Apparently, I've become some kind of celebrity overnight because as soon as I walk in, all eyes are on me, every pair but one. All but Jace, he is staring blankly at his desk. I relalise that I have stood here for long enough staring at him and that I should probably make my way to my seat. So I begin walking with everyones eyes following. I take my eyes of Jace, with the fear that he might look up and see me staring and carefully take my seat, sitting as far away from him as my desk will allow me.

The teacher comes in and starts talking about projects and how we should have started them by now, and all the whileii don't take my eyes off the board at the front of the room because I wouldn't know what to say to Jace if he started talking. All is going ok until the stupid teacher decides that it would be good to carry on projects today.

I don't make an effort to turn to Jace, he should apologise to me. We just sit there, not looking or talking to eachother. The teacher must sense the awkwardness because she comes over to us and says

"Have you started your project yet?" Neither of us speak or ever look at her. And then she says the worst possible thing. "That's it. You two go outside and sort out whatever problem it is that you're having with one another, because this project is important and needs to be done." Jace and I look at eachother and then simultaneously look at the teacher, both with desperated eyes. She just stares back at us blankly and flicks her hand.

"Go." she says, in a final tone of voice.

We both huff, walking out of the room and refusing to look at eachother...

**Im sorry that this didn't have much Clace. I had to leave the house to go to the land of no Internet until the weekend is over so I needed to update something. There will probably be a midweek update for this reason, and I promise, there will be lots of Clace in it! That's why I left the story here...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and stuffs and I will update some time around Wednesday, maybe even earlier.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I own none of The Mortal Instruments. the series and characters all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Midweek update as promised, and on a Tuesday... So earlier than a Wednesday :)**

As soon as we get out into the hall, we both stand on opposite sides, me by the lockers and him by the door. I look at the ground, trying to figure out what I'm going to say. After thinking for a while, I finally look up only to find Jace staring back at me.

Normally, if i saw him staring, I would look back at the ground, but this time, I decide that I won't back down and so stare straight back at him. I think we must stand there for about 5 minutes.

During this time, I review the situation that I am currently in. We've been standing here for a while now and it doesn't look like he will speak. I certainly won't. Obviously, neither one of us wants to work out our 'problems'. After thinking it through for a moment, I realise that my standing here serves no purpose whatsoever and that now that the teacher isn't here, I could quite easily leave. So that's what I do.

I turn and begin walking down the hall and toward the gates. I'm about halfway there, when I hear heavy footsteps behind me. As they get louder, I glance sideways to discover a confused looking Jace beside me.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Anywhere where you're not." I reply, irritated by him already.

"What?"

"I said-" I begin, but am interrupted by Jace, annoyance growing in his voice.

"I know what you said, but why?" I sigh in frustration.

"You're seriously asking me why?"_ Is this guy for real?_

"...Well yeah-" he says, as if it's obvious. I stop walking and whirl around, startling him to the point where he steps back a little.

"You are _such_ a fucking hypocrite." I say, disgusted.

"_Excuse_ me?" he says, raising his voice and getting all defensive like he's some kind of victim in this.

"You heard me right." I say, turning and beginning to walk again, only to be stopped by Jace grabbing my shoulder and turning me again.

I grab his arm and push it away, a scowl on my face. "_Don't_ touch me." I say, warningly.

"Don't walk away from me then." he replies, matching my tone of voice.

"Ugh. what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're so pissed at me. It's not like I'm the one in the wrong here. I defended you and then you started being a bitch to me? Yeah, that makes total sense."

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Yes Clary, I called you a bitch." he says, looking pleased with himself.

"You take that back." I say, raising my voice. _What right does he have to be calling me a bitch? None_.

"No, you deserved it." I walk up to him, dangerously close, and try to be as intimidating as a 5'2" teenage girl can be.

My voice is a scary calm. "I don't know what is going on in that _deranged_ head of yours, but let me tell you this; after all the times that you have teased and humiliated me, you had no right to do what you did." he looks completely confused.

His cluelessness annoys me.

"It was only supposed to be harmless fun and I was _trying_ to help you." He says.

"Yeah? Well it didn't seem that way to me and I don't _need_ your help." I reply, turning to walk again. But once again, he stops me.

"Well it looked like you needed it to me."

"I didn't." I say, trying desperately to hold myself together, especially because he is so close to m. That I can smell him. Hmm, he smells like sunshine. Is the possible? I don't think so... What?

He doesnt argue back this time, and instead, looks me straight in the eye but doesn't say anything and after a minute, I grow impatient.

"What d-" He interrupts me and gulps, before saying

"I'm sorry."

_What the fuck?_

I'm pretty sure that my face is frozen with shock right now, cause it feels like it. He just friggin' apologised to me. I don't know what it was that I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't _that_.

My thoughts are broken by Jace, waving his hand in my face.

"Clary, are you okay?" I recover from whatever it was that I just went into. Clearing my throat and composing myself, but still in a state of disbelief, i get an idea in my head and begin to talk. _This is gonna be fun_. I think, smiling inwardly.

"I didn't hear you, can you repeat what you just said?" I ask, smirking as he huffs, because he obviously doesn't like the situation that I'm putting him in.

"I said... I'm sorry." he mutters quietly. I decide to play on it further because his discomfort is amusing me, perhaps more than I would like it to. I cup my hand around my ear, leaning in closer to him.

"I still can't hear you..."

He looks at the ground and then straight back up at me. Staring into my eyes, he repeats it.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry if I upset you before and I'm sorry if that's the way you feel. But one thing I'm not sorry about was hitting that guy, he deserved it."

My heart flutters when he says this, and I hate that he makes me feel this way. Even after all that has happened. His gaze proves to be a little too intense, I have to look away because If I don't, god only knows what I would do. Those eyes will be the death of me otherwise.

I think for a minute and come to the conclusion that I'll be civil, just to do the project. I still haven't forgiven him.

"Fine. I accept that that's your opinion and we can do the project because I'm not going to fail chemistry because of this. But just know, that I haven't forgiven you for what you did."

He sighs, but doesn't push things any further.

"So my house after school tomorrow, meet me here?" he asks, and if I'm not mistaken, there is something hopeful about the way he speaks and the look on his face.

I nod in agreement, earning a smile from Jace that I so badly want to return, but don't, because I don't want him to think he's got away with what he did.

Instead, I say a simple "Bye." After which I begin walking again and we part ways, none of us returning to the chemistry room.

**Thank you for reading and stuffs, please review. The next chapter will be fun. What will happen at Jace's house and will Clary ever forgive him? You'll have to read to find out...**

**Thanks again**

**-RealReality :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. The series and characters all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

My last lesson finishes and I make my way to where I said I would meet Jace. He isn't there yet so I just stand there and wait for him. I can't help how nervous I feel, but try to ignore my nerves as I see him approaching with a group of friends. When he breaks away from them to walk toward me, they all give him wierd looks, but carry on to where they were going anyway. He smiles when he gets to me.

"Hi." he says. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod in reply and we walk outside and into the parking lot. I follow Jace until we come up to the familiar looking Mercedes. We both get in and then he starts up the engine, driving to his house. We are in the car for about 15 minutes, not really talking to eachother until we drive up in front of a castle of a house. It's even bigger than Izzy's... It's huge!

Jace doesn't notice my amazement and gets out of the car, coming over to my side and opening the door, waiting for me to get out. When I do, he locks the car and walks up the mile long front path and up to the double front doors. He opens them to reveal huge grand hallway with high ceilings. The walls are covered in photos of Jace, and who I would assume to be his parents. The pictures are so huge and their frames so magnificent, that I can't help but stop to look at them. Jace hasn't noticed my stopping and carries on ahead.

The first set of pictures are portraits of his parents. His mother is tall and elegant, with shining blue eyes and raven black hair. She is beautiful. When I look at his father, I can tell who Jace takes after. The man in the picture towers over the woman. He has blonde hair, much like Jace's and has an athletic build. He too, is handsome. However, neither one of his parents share his golden eyes.

Moving on, I find a series of pictures of Jace, and soon notice that as the hallway goes on, Jace becomes older in each of the pictures. About halfway, I discover a picture of him. He must be about 10 years old and is in power rangers pyjamas, doing a superhero pose with chocolate ice cream all around his mouth. It's crazy to think of him like this. The picture makes me erupt into a fit of laughter. I am laughing so hard, I'm finding it difficult to breathe. And then out of nowhere, Jace is there in front of me and looking extremely confused.

"What?" he asks, completely baffled. The look on his face is so funny, that all I can do in reply is laugh harder.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks again.

"I...that.." I say out of breath, pointing to where the photo is. He turns around and when he notices what I'm pointing at, he stands in front of it immediately to cover it, and his face starts to turn the lightest shade of pink. My laughter dies into giggles. Jace grabs my arm and pulls me further down the hallway. I still have a smile on my face and while we walk I say

"You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"I wasn't embarrassed." he says defensively. _That's Jace, forever defending his pride._

"If you say so." I reply. A smirk on my face.

By now, we have reached a door which Jace opens, and then he goes into the room. I follow him inside. The room is very simple and not very colourful. There is a king size bed in the middle of the room, between a chest of draws and a tall wardrobe. There is a desk opposite the bed. The room is a mix of black and white. For some reason, it's not how I expected his room to be. It seems too...plain. I don't question it though, just go and sit down on the desk chair. He follows suit, sitting on the bed. We sit there for a while, me looking around the room and him looking at me.

"Soo..." he says.

"Soo..."I reply.

"Where should We start?" he asks. I think for a moment.

"Umm, we're about half way through. Right?" he nods and I continue.

"Then... We should start on the topic about envoronmental impacts. Ok?" he nods again, and I can't help but notice how quiet he's being, so try to find out why.

"You're being really quiet. You're not mad at me about laughing at the picture of you.. Are you? 'Cause if it's that y-"

"It's not that." he interrupts, and then looks away from me.

"Then what is it?" I ask. He looks back at me.

"It's just...you confuse so much." he says. He's telling me that _I_ confuse _him_? _What the fuck?_

"_I_ confuse _you_?" I ask, my voice dripping with disbelief.

"Yeah, you're always changing your mind about everything." he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, I'm having trouble processing what it is that youre trying to tell me. _I_ change my mind about everything? Says you." I say.

"Ok then." he says. "Give me an example of when I have kept 'changing my mind'." I don't think that he is aware of what he has just dropped himself into.

"Well, for starters, you embarrass me in front of everyone, oh, and then you try to kiss me. Then after that you practically tell me that you're embarrassed to be seen with me, then you try to beat up some guy after I started crying." I take a deep breath after saying this, it feels good to finally get all of this off of my chest.

"I thought we already went over th-" he says, getting up from the bed and approaching me, but i interrupt him, thinking of something else.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, I saw you sucking face with _Aline_ even after you told me what a bitch she was and how disgusted you were at the thought of being her boyfriend."

He walks even closer to me, sighing.

"Seriously? I ca-" and then he stops, a smirk creeping up on his face. This makes me nervous. And then he says

"Are you..._jealous_?" Fuck.

"I... no, _no_. Of course I'm not. Why would I be jealous of you and Aline. Pft." I hope that was convincing enough. Was it?

The smirk on his face grows into a grin.

Nope.

He starts walking toward me again, and I keep walking backward until he has me backed up against a wall. _Shit_.

I put my hands out so that he can't get any closer, but, you know what he does? He grabs my hands and puts them down to my side, leaning extremely closely and whispering in my ear. My breath quickens when he says

"You shouldn't be embarrassed" I pull my hands free, pushing him away from me.

"I'm not." I say, my voice sounding unsteady. He smirks.

"Whatever you say."

For about an hour after this, we do the project, things mostly returning to how they should be with the exception of a few weird glances from Jace, which make me feel really quite uncomfortable, until Jace comes out with the worst question possible.

"So, what did the guy do to you anyway? I knocked him out before he could answer me." I shift in my seat, not looking at him.

"Nothing." I mutter.

"Then, why were you crying?" he asks. And all of the sudden, memories start flooding back to me. The chasing, the yelling, the hitting, the bruises, the cuts, the pain. All of these feelings hit me all at once and I feel a tear roll down my cheek, followed by a couple more. I wipe at them vigorously in hopes that Jace won't notice, but before I know it, he is kneeling at my side.

"Hey, it's ok." he whispers soothingly. I just nod in response, trying to turn away from him but he doesn't let me.

"What is it?" he asks. I shake my head, he can't know about my dad, no one can.

"Wait...is it something I did?" he asks, sounding worried. I just shake my head again, covering my face with my hands, I probably look extremely ugly right now.

He tries to pry my hands from my face, but I don't let him.

"Clary..." he says.

"It's ok, look at me." he says, and I take my hands away. He smiles timidly at me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"That's better." he whispers.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" I sigh.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I say, my voice wavering.

"Will you be ok?" I nod but he still looks very concerned.

"I'm ok, really. Can we just carry on with the project?" I ask, really wanting this moment to end.

He nods, still looking unconvinced but I take no notice, turning back to the desk to carry on writing.

After about another half an hour, I stand up from my seat, realising that I should probably get home as it's getting late. I look over to Jace.

"I should probably get going." he looks up, nodding.

"Do you want a lift?" he asks, standing up.

I shake my head. "No, I'd rather walk, but thanks for the offer." I smile.

"Ok." he says, gesturing for me to leave the room. "I'll see you out."

I make my way out of the room and down the two massive flights of stairs, before walking down the hallway again and toward the front door, aware of Jace's presence behind me. When I get to the doors, I open one and turn to Jace to see him standing in front of me. He looks me in the eyes.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok?" he asks me again. I sigh.

"Yes." i say.

"Promise?" he asks and I smile reassuringly.

"I promise." I say. And in a moment of boldness, I reach out and wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Thankyou." I whisper, before turning and rushing out of the door, leaving a stunned Jace staring after me.

**That was chapter 11, I hope you like it. Please review, review, review. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**

**-RealReality :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**I'm SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in like, 12 years. I was on holiday and then there were exams and stuff and I had no time. Things were hectic and I feel really bad... Anyway, I am here now and here is chapter 12! Enjoy :D**

JPOV

After Clary leaves my house that night, she also leaves me very confused. She's a mystery to me. On the outside she seems like this really strong minded person who doesn't need anyone but herself, but I'm starting to think that maybe she does need someone. I mean, she was really upset tonight and the other day and I feel like I need to find out what is bothering her and put it right. I don't know why, but every time I see her upset, it gives me this horrible clenching feeling in my stomach.

I know I have been an ass to her with all the stunts I've pulled that have upset her like kissing Aline. To tell you the truth, I do think Aline is a bitch, and the only reason that I kissed her was that I was hoping to make Clary jealous, but that obviously didn't work.

I want Clary to let me in, I want to protect her. But she hates me and I hate that. But then I think of how she hugged me and how good it felt just to hold her in my arms. I felt like, for that moment, I was protecting her and no one could get to her or upset her. For that moment, it felt like she was mine.

CPOV

The next day at school, I find myself feeling pretty nervous what with the hugging Jace before I left. I didn't turn to look at his reaction afterward, I just bolted because of how embarrassed I felt. I guess I'm just worried of how he will react to me today.

I walk to my locker and start to get some of my books out. Its getting later so more and more people are starting to flood the hallway, all of them ingnoring me as always. I overestimate my strength as I try to hold more books than I can carry and they all sprawl out on the floor in front of me. People turn to look at me with mocking looks on their faces and I just sigh, bending down to pick up my books. Just as I reach out my hand, I see another come into view. I follow the hand with my vision until I come face to face with Jace, who weirdly, has a friendly smile on his face. After about ten seconds, I realise that I have been staring at him for a bit longer than is socially acceptable, especially now that now everyone is staring at me since Jace is now here.

I recover myself, scrambling to my feet and throwing my books in my locker, along with the ones that Jace gives me. Our hands brush when he passes them to me and If my face wasn't red from embarrassment then, it definitely is now. But, strangely Jace doesn't make one snide comment about it.

"T-Thanks." I say, and then scold myself silently for stuttering. Again, he makes no comments about it and his behaviour is starting to unnerve me.

"That's ok." He replies and I just nod gratefully in response.

We stand there for a few seconds silently and I take the time to notice just how many people are staring at us right now. I mean, I don't blame them, it's not often that you see someone like Jace talking to someone like me. Jace interrupts my thoughts.

"So ummm... I was wondering, do you want to meet up after school?" Is he... Nervous?

"Oh, well, we don't have to. I mean, we're pretty far ahead on the project so we could take a few d-"

"No, not to do the project. I meant to like, you know, just hangout...As friends."

I think about this for a moment. Me and Jace, friends...? I think about rejecting his offer, but with all of these people watching us, and no doubt eavesdropping on our conversation, and with what he did for me with Sebastian and all, I feel like I can't. I find myself replying with a timid

"Ok." with this, his smile turns into a grin, and I can't help but smile in return. Although there is a small voice in the back of my mind wondering why he wants to be friends with _me_...

"Well, I should be going now..." He says. "See you after school?"

I nod, trying not to look _too_ happy. "See you." I say.

"See you." He replies, and before I know it, he is off down the hallway and out of sight.

I turn around to see that now that Jace has left, hardly anyone is looking at me. Infact, I think that everyone has turned away, that is, everyone except for Aline. She is staring at me with the most murderous look on her face. _If looks could kill_... Soon enough, another of her slut possy drags her away, no doubt to give her the 'he's only doing it to make you jealous' pep talk. I turn back to my locker and am startled by yet another visitor. Well, aren't I popular Today...

I relax when I realise it is just izzy. Although, a very excited looking Izzy, and I can't say that that doesn't scare me, even a little bit.

"Hi." I say.

As soon as she knows she has my attention, the questions come firing at me.

"OMG! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?!"

"SHIT CLARY! YOU'RE-"

I decide that it's time to interrupt her, she keeps getting louder and louder and people are staring at us now. The looks we're getting are especially weird as Izzy is now jumping up and down with excitement like a 5 year old.

"Calm down." I say. She doesn't stop.

"Izzy." I tell her, warningly. And still she continues bouncing... Actually, I thing she might be hyperventilating or something. I can hear her whispering something that sounds a lot like a chorus of consecutive 'oh my god's...

"IZ, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I almost yell, and when this doesn't work, I go to the final resort.

I reach my hand out and slap her across the face. This shocks her out of it, but apparently, she has amazing reflexes because as soon as I hit her, her hand comes flying back at me, almost knocking me over.

"What was that for?" She asks in total disbelief, but I don't reply because I'm kinda dizzy and feel like I might pass out.

"Clary?" Nope. Still dizzy.

"Clarissa Fray."

"W-what?" I ask, still slightly... confused. Izzy sighs in relief.

"Good." At that moment, the late bell rings, startling the both of us.

We both look at each other as if to say 'shit', because we both have mr Hughes next... He doesn't like lateness, it makes him angry, and an angry mr Hughes isn't fun.

We both grab our bags and make a run for it.

* * *

Turns out Mr Hughes wasn't as unhappy as usual today, so didn't give us a detention, but a warning. The day goes by uneventfully apart from second period changeover, when I walk from gym to math.

As I walk the hallway, I come face to face with Sebastian and he doesn't look too good. He has a black eye whilst the other one is pretty busted up. Also, his lip is swollen and his right cheek is covered mostly by a patch of purple bruise.

I didn't realise that Jace had hurt him _that_ badly...

I expect him to challenge me in some way, whether it be to stop me and threaten me, or even to glare at me. But... He doesn't. When he sees me, he looks away quickly, which confuses me. Shouldn't he be mad at me?

The fact that he has left me alone should probably relieve me, but it just unnerves me even more. What has he got planned?

I come to the conclusion that I'm over thinking things. No one in their right mind would go near me now, after seeing what Jace did, right?

* * *

When the bell rings to signal the end of school, I make my way to the lockers where I met Jace before. Whilst I wait for him, I allow my mind to wonder where we will go... For a walk in the park, on the beach, to a café..?

My thoughts are interrupted when Jace comes up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. I turn around and am met with his golden eyes.

"Hi." I say. He smiles widely.

"Why hello Ketchup, how has your day been?"

I scowl at the use of his nickname for me. He chuckles at this and I decide to no longer give him the satisfaction, continuing to answer his question.

"It was ok, yours?"

"Fine." He replies simply, ushering me forward, toward the car. We walk there silently. When we get in the car and he starts driving, curiosity gets the better of me.

"So... Where are we going?" I ask. At this question, his face develops a mischievous smirk which makes me uneasy.

"Oh Clary, have you never heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" I sigh.

"So you're not going to tell me then?"

He smiles.

"Nope... It's a _surprise_!" He says the last part sarcastically, and, as much as it annoys me, I can't help but smile a little.

We drive for a little longer and we keep passing road signs that point toward 'Theme Park'. I don't know if you know this, but I'm terrified of rides. And I mean terrified. Like, I wouldn't even go on the tea cups as a child.

In my head, I start desperately hoping that that isn't where we're going. I don't know what I would do. It would be so embarrassing.

However, my hopes die a little more each time that we keep seeing that damn sign and eventually i realise it. It's inevitable. As we come into the car park and a huge roller coaster comes into sight, Jace turns toward me

"Welcome to Disney World, where dreams come true."

_Shit_.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Jace and Clary's theme park adventure. If you wanna know what happens then read on. Thanks so much.**

**Also, we reached 100 followers WOOO! Thanks everyone, you're the best!**

**- RealReality :D**


End file.
